Ziggy Grover
Ziggy Grover is kind of an all talk guy, which usually leads him into trouble. Generally wacky, awkward, clumsy, and a bit of a coward, he is often made out to be a clown and isn't easily taken seriously by others. Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Fresno Bob, the boss of the Scorpion Cartel, a well known crime syndicate. Clumsy even back then, he would often fail missions for him, but continued to work under Fresno Bob to get the money to help support an orphanage full of children with child gamma sickness that didn't have the right resources to help treat the children. Ziggy's last chance came went he was sent to get a truck and deliver it to the five main Cartels of Corinth. However, when the truck broke down, Ziggy discovered that the truck was full of Medical Supplies. So instead of taking the shipment to the Cartels, Ziggy took it the orphanage. Ziggy never told anyone what happened to the medical supplies for fear that the orphanage and its children would be targeted, so the members of the Cartels believed he'd cashed out the supplies and took the money for himself. With the help of Benny, a friend of Ziggy's and one of the few people aware of his contribution to the orphanage, Ziggy was able to escape Corinth before henchmen fro the Cartels could get a hold of him. When Ziggy found Dillon in the desert trying to find his way to Corinth, he attempted to hijack Dillon's car, but quickly found it alot easier to try and stay on Dillon's good side, and subsequently helped them both find their way to the domed city. Through Dillon's skills, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, when it was found that Dillon had internal Venjix hardware, Ziggy & Dillon were both thrown in prison. There, it became apparent that Ziggy had many enemies amongst the criminals of Corinth city. When some of the inmates were about to beat up on Ziggy, Dillon jumped in and saved his life. After Dillon finally agreed to become the Black Ranger, he said he had one condition. That condition was for Ziggy to be freed from prison. Ziggy was thus set free alongside Dillon and joined the Rangers at their base, as basically a fanboy. He'd been a big fan of the Power Rangers and to no surprise, was very excited to become in some way, part of the operation. Ziggy later tried to help the Rangers out by scheduling auditions for the Ranger Green Series, which at the time lacked an operator. The audition session almost ended in disaster as it turned into more of a reject talent show than a selection process for a suitable operator. As Ziggy was frantically trying to salvage the auditions, he was confronted by Fresno Bob's men, whom Ziggy still owed money to. It was then that Teneya came in a saved him. When Ziggy saw what she could do, he instantly brought her to the ranger auditions. After she passed all the tests, the Rangers agreed that Tenaya would be perfect to fill the role of Ranger Green. Ziggy then was sent to get the Rev Shift Morpher. There, he was specifically told to protect it with his life. When Ziggy returned, he discovered Tenaya was actually one of Venjix's latest soldiers and wanted the Morpher so she could use it to deceive the Rangers and the rest of Corinth city and try to destroy the city from within. After a frenzied game of cat and mouse between Ziggy and Teneya 7, she eventually caught up with him. Struggling to keep the Morpher away from Teneya 7, in an act of desperation, he activated the Morph sequence which bonded the Morpher to his DNA, and became Ranger Green himself. As Ranger Green, Ziggy still has a lot of training and learning to do. He still can't fully control his powers and skills. But what he lacks in Ranger skills, he more than makes up for in heart. When he first became a ranger, he frequently hid behind Ranger Black for protection and was, as expected, extremely incompetent at handling the ranger tech, especially at controlling his new teleportation powers. Since then however, Ziggy has shown steady signs of improvement, able to hold his own against the grinders despite his still apparent clumsiness. He has even started getting more control over his powers, now more frequently using them effectively in battle. Arsenal * Series Green Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 4 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Green * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Turbo Axe Special Attack Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate his own attack without weaponry. * Teleportation Ability -Ranger Green, once he's mastered the power, will be able to transport himself to any location, be it long or short distance. Zord Attack Vehicles * Tail Spinner * Croc Carrier Gallery File:Rpm-green-morph.jpg|Ranger Green pose Image:Rpm-green-zord.jpg|Ranger Green manifests the Tail Spinner Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components See Also Hanto Jou